The present invention relates to a program, an information storage medium, and an image generation system.
In recent years, a game device has been developed in which a sensor (e.g. acceleration sensor) capable of detecting movement is provided in a game controller, and the movement of the controller is detected and used as a game input.
In such a game device, the player can input a predetermined command by shaking the controller or making a predetermined movement. This makes it possible to provide an exciting game in which the player moves the controller by making a movement similar to the movement performed in the game. JP-A-2003-225467 discloses technology in this field, for example.
However, it is difficult for the player to determine whether or not the operation input performed by movement such as shaking the controller is actually accepted, differing from an input using a button or the like.
Moreover, the amplitude, cycle, and strength of the movement of shaking the controller differ depending on the player, for example. Therefore, when an inexperienced player inputs a command by shaking the controller, the command may not be accepted.